Kira's Big Bad Surprise
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: When someone she thought she could trust hurts Kira, whom will she turn to? What happens when she falls in love with him?
1. Trouble

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

If it's written like this, it's what's happening

"If it's written like this, it's what's being said"

_If it's written like this, it's what they're thinking_

"**If it's written like this, it's what's being said over the phone"**

"_**If it's written like this, it's what's being said through a wall/door"**_

**POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER **

**KIRA'S BIG BAD SURPRISE**

When someone she thought she could trust hurts Kira, whom will she turn to? What happens when she falls in love with him?

--------------------------------------------

**HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE**

_**Conner's POV**_

Ethan, Trent, Kira and I are sat at a table, in the Cyberspace, enjoying some smoothies, while Ethan and Trent are busy talking, I can't hear a thing they're saying, all I can concentrate on is her… Kira Rachel Ford, _jeez, why can't I just tell her?_

"Hey Conner, you listening?" I hear Ethan say

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I respond

"I was wondering if you wanted to go my Dad's place in the mountain's for the weekend, he's away on business, and what with him and Elsa being together, things are getting a little wild and felt we could do with it after everything that's happened!" responds Trent

"I dunno guys, I mean, Eric's coming home, and I gotta help my mom with everything!" I take a look at my watch "Which reminds me, I've gotta go!" I continue, quickly, getting outta my seat and heading towards the door!

_**No POV**_

"What was all that about?" asks a concerned Kira

"Dunno!" replies Ethan

"Who knows with Conner McKnight, anyway, Ethan, what about you? Care to join us?" wonders Trent

"No, sorry man, gotta date!" replies Ethan, Trent looks in shock, and Kira just smiles

"You have a date?" replies a shocked Trent, who gets a dig in the ribs off Kira

"Leave him alone Trent, I think it's good that Ethan has found someone special!" Kira and Ethan look at each other and smile, Trent notices this and feels uneasy.

_**Trent's POV**_

Why doesn't she just admit that she wants McKnight? I mean, it's so obvious they want each other, but then again, I have got her to myself this weekend… I can show her that after this weekend, NOBODY will want her! Not even her precious Conner Mc-bloody-Knight!

--------------------------------------------

**CONNER'S HOME – TWO DAYS LATER**

**_Conner's POV_**

_FUCK! WHY CAN'T I JUST TELL HER! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER… I love her!_ "Bloody hell! I love Kira!" I hear myself say, when the phone interrupts me! "Hello?"

**"Hey Conner!"**

"Hey Ethan, what's up?"

**"Oh nothing much, just wondering, have you heard from Kira this weekend?"**

"No, which is really strange!"

**"Why?"**

"Cos we call each other, you know, do what friends do!"

**"So basically, you talk to each other near enough every day?"**

"Yeah, Ethan, tell me honestly, what the hell is this all about?"

**"I just got a phone call off Kira's mom… Kira never came home, she asked if I knew where she was!"**

"Didn't they go away this weekend?"

**"Yeah, look, could you come pick me up? I'm worried as well"**

"Yeah sure, no problem, see you in about 25 minutes!"

**"Yeah, see ya then dude!"**

"Bye!"

"**Bye!"**

--------------------------------------------

**ANTON MERCER'S MOUNTAIN GETAWAY – 1 ½ HOURS LATER**

Conner is just parking up, when he notices the door slightly ajar, Conner quickly turns off the ignition, both he and Ethan jump out of his mustang and get to the house, when they step inside, Conner looks at Ethan.

"You look down here, I'll check upstairs, keep in contact, if you find Kira, call me!"

"Will do, same goes for you, we don't need you being too emotional!"

"Whaddya mean Ethe?"

"I know you love her Conner!"

"Not now! Let's concentrate on finding her!"

"Ok!" Conner heads upstairs, and Ethan stays downstairs, Ethan looks in every room, Kitchen, Dining Room, Study, however, he has no luck, Conner on the other hand, comes up to a locked room and when he puts his head against it, he can hear sobbing.

_Oh god, is that Kira?_

"Kira?" he says through the door quietly

"**_C, C, Conner?" _**she sobs

"I'm here Kira, step away from the door!" he responds.

"_**Ok, please help me!"**_

"I will Kira, let me just call Ethan and we'll both help you!"

"**_Ok, oh Conner, please!" _**Conner quickly takes out his cell phone and dials Ethan's number

"Hey Conner, you found her?" 

"Get up here, I'm gonna need you to help me out!"

"On my way!" 

"_**Conner, you'll need something to cover me!"**_

"Ethan, bring up a sheet as well!"

"_**Will do!"**_

Conner quickly hangs up and goes back to the door

"Kira, I'm gonna break the door down, stand back!"

"**_Ok Conner!" _**she sobs in response, he hears her step away, and with one rough kick, he breaks the door open, noticing Kira attempting to cover herself up, and when Ethan gets there, Conner quickly takes the sheet off him and runs up to Kira, covering her up with the sheet.

"I'm here now Kira!" he says holding her gently

"Oh Conner, he, he, he hurt me!" she sobs into his chest.

"It's ok sweety, I'm here now!"

"Conner, we should get her to hospital!" mentions Ethan

"Ok, come on Kira!" he responds, picking her up whiles she's still covered in the sheet


	2. Return of her heart

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

If it's written like this, it's what's happening

"If it's written like this, it's what's being said"

_If it's written like this, it's what they're thinking_

"_**If it's written like this, it's what's being said through a wall/door"**_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

KIRA'S BIG BAD SURPRISE

When someone she thought she could trust hurts Kira, whom will she turn to? What happens when she falls in love with him?

--------------------------------------------

_"**Ok Conner!" **she sobs in response, he hears her step away, and with one rough kick, he breaks the door open, noticing Kira attempting to cover herself up, and when Ethan gets there, Conner quickly takes the sheet off him and runs up to Kira, covering her up with the sheet._

_"I'm here now Kira!" he says holding her gently_

_"Oh Conner, he, he, he hurt me!" she sobs into his chest._

_"It's ok sweety, I'm here now!"_

_"Conner, we should get her to hospital!" mentions Ethan_

_"Ok, come on Kira!" he responds, picking her up whiles she's still covered in the sheet_

--------------------------------------------

**REEFSIDE GENERAL HOSPITAL – THREE HOURS LATER**

_**Ethan's POV**_

_Man, Conner's really pissed! How in gods name did this happen to Kira? And who would be cruel enough to do it?_

_**Conner's POV**_

_I'm going to kill him, no one hurts Kira and gets away with it, I mean it's Kira, she wouldn't hurt a fly! There's her folks_

"Mr Ford, Mrs Ford!"

"Conner, how is she?" I hear her ask

"She's safe now!"

"Thank you son, you have no idea how much she means to us!" I hear Mr Ford reply

"Yes I do, Kira means so much to me, I should have been there this weekend, but my twin brother Eric was coming home!" I respond, I sit down and feel myself starting to cry

_**Mrs Ford's POV**_

_Oh my, why couldn't I see it, Conner loves Kira_ I sit down next to the young man, and hold him close. "Oh Conner, why did you not tell her?" I ask him

"She had Trent, why would she want a dumb jock like me?"

"Conner, you have been there for Kira through some very difficult times, she told me you were at every one of her gigs at the Cyberspace, you have changed from the - what was it you said – dumb jock?"

"Yeah!"

"Conner, everyone changes, Kira noticed how much you've changed, she'd never tell us, but we know that she calls you every night!" I hear my husband say, I notice young Ethan smiling, along with Conner, Charles and myself.

"Thank you Mr Ford, when the time comes, I'm going to tell her!"

_**No POV**_

"Tell her what?" Charles asks

"I love her!" Conner replies, Charles looks at Conner with shock, and somehow, a smile forms on his face.

"Well, I always felt you two were better suited, I never quite liked that Trent kid!" responds Charles, Conner looks at him.

"Mr Ford, can we talk alone please?" asks Conner

"Ok, let's go get a drink!" Charles looks at Ethan and his wife "Would you two like anything?" they both shake their heads, Conner and Charles head towards the canteen.

"He's gonna tell Mr Ford everything!" jokes Ethan

"So, Ethan, what is the story between Conner and my daughter?" asks Mrs Ford

"Conner loves Kira, and I could tell Kira loves Conner too, lately, every time Trent put his arms round Kira, she wanted to run, but…!"

"She didn't want to hurt him, but what she couldn't help was that she was hurting Conner at the same time!" replies Mrs Ford

"Exactly!" agrees Ethan, when he looks up and notices an attractive young black doctor came into the room.

"Hi, Mrs Ford?" she says

"Yes!" she responds

"I'm Doctor De Santos, I'm looking after your daughter Kira!"

"How is she Doctor?" she asks

"Well, unfortunately, she has some bruising, a couple of broken ribs, a fracture in her lower leg, and…"

"And what Doctor?" replies Conner stood there holding a drink

"And you were right, she was!" with those words, Conner drops his drink.

"Was what?" asks Charles

"Kira was raped!" responds Conner, quietly! Both he and Rachel Ford (A/N: Kira's moms name!) start welling up with tears.

"Aisha?" replies a voice from the door, the doctor looks up and notices a face she never thought she'd see.

"Tommy? Tommy Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"Came to see a student, Mr Ford, Mrs Ford!"

"Doctor Oliver, it's good to see you again!" replies Charles shaking Tommy's hand, Tommy notices Conner in tears and steps up to him.

"Conner, I happen to know that if we work together, then Kira will have justice!"

"I love her, I have to be with her!" Conner sobs in response.

"Doctor De Santos, can we see Kira?" asks Rachel

"Well, at the moment, she's asking to see Conner, so if you don't mind, I'm going to take Conner to see her, then I'll be back!"

"Ok." She replies, Conner walks with Aisha towards Kira's hospital room.

"Hey Doctor Oliver, how do you know De Santos?" asks Ethan

"We're old school friends!" he replies

**KIRA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

As Conner walks into the room, he notices Kira sat up; she looks at him and smiles.

"Conner, you're here?"

"I never left the hospital!" he responds, walking up to her and sitting on the side of the bed

"Would you answer one question if I asked it?"

"You want to know if it was Trent don't you?"

"Please Kira, I need to know!" Kira broke into tears and nodded, in an instant Conner put his arms around Kira and let her sob into his chest, soaking his top.

"It's ok Kira, I'm here for you now!" as they separate, Kira looks at his shirt.

"Oh Conner, I'm so sorry, I soaked it, and it's your favourite shirt!" he takes it off and hands it to her, with his t-shirt underneath.

"Here you go Kira, you keep it!"

"Oh Conner, I couldn't!"

"Yes you can Kira, please? It would look better on you anyway!" he replies


	3. Truth be told

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Charles and Rachel Ford, the rest are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

If it's written like this, it's what's happening

"If it's written like this, it's what's being said"

_If it's written like this, it's what they're thinking_

**If it's written like this, it's what's being read in a letter**

"_**If it's written like this, it's what's being said through a wall/door"**_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

KIRA'S BIG BAD SURPRISE

When someone she thought she could trust hurts Kira, whom will she turn to? What happens when she falls in love with him?

--------------------------------------------

"Please Kira, I need to know!" Kira broke into tears and nodded, in an instant Conner put his arms around Kira and let her sob into his chest, soaking his top.

"It's ok Kira, I'm here for you now!" as they separate, Kira looks at his shirt.

"Oh Conner, I'm so sorry, I soaked it, and it's your favourite shirt!" he takes it off and hands it to her, with his t-shirt underneath.

"Here you go Kira, you keep it!"

"Oh Conner, I couldn't!"

"Yes you can Kira, please? It would look better on you anyway!" he replies

--------------------------------------------

**KIRA'S HOSPITAL ROOM – AN HOUR LATER**

Kira is asleep in her hospital bed, and Conner is asleep, lay on Kira's bed, his shirt in her arms, and his arms around her, when in walks Charles and Rachel, they both look at Conner and Kira.

"They certainly deserve each other… don't they?" asks Rachel

"Your right!" responds Charles, quietly, when they move in, they notice Conner waking up.

"You told her yet?" asks Rachel

"No, not yet, it's not right!"

"Told me what?" wonders Kira, "I was only resting my eyes, I'm not asleep!"

"Kira, sweety, Conner has something he wants to tell you!" Kira's eyes open suddenly and she looks at Conner sweetly

"What is it?" she asks

"After everything that's happened, are you sure that you want to know?"

"Please Conner, if you don't tell me, I'll just have to kiss you!"

"What?" he replies in shock

"I love you Conner!" Conner, Charles and Rachel all look at Kira in awe, Conner slowly moves forward and kisses her, Rachel and Charles smile as the two break apart.

"I love you too Kira!" he replies, holding Kira closer, kissing her on her forehead "I love you so much, we're gonna make him pay for what he did!"

"I know!"

**ANTON MERCER'S HOME – SAME TIME**

Anton and Elsa are sharing a meal together, when Trent walks in, with a big grin on his face, this in turn worries Elsa and Anton.

"Trent, what's going on?" asks Anton

"Oh, nothing much, with any luck, Kira's going to be alone for a very long time!"

"TRENT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" responds Anton, loudly, before being interrupted by the telephone. "HELLO?" he shouts

"**Anton, it's Tommy"**

"What's up Tommy?"

"**It's about Kira, she just told Conner that Trent hurt her!"**

"Hurt her? In what way?"

"**Anton, Trent beat her, and then he raped her!"**

"No, Tommy, no, that's not possible!"

"**Has Trent been acting strange lately?"**

"Well, he did say that 'Kira's going to be alone for a very long time!' what did he mean by that?"

"**What do you think? And before you ask, she wants justice!"**

"I understand, Do what you have to do, I'll deal with Trent!"

"**Ok Anton!"**

"Right, bye Tommy!"

"**Bye Anton"**

**REEFSIDE GENERAL HOSPITAL – WAITING ROOM**

_**Aisha's POV**_

_That poor girl, she really need's Conner with her, now more than ever!_

"Aisha!"

"Hey Tommy, how you holding up?"

"I think we should talk in private!" he suggest to me _God I wish he was wrong!_

"Come on!" they head out of the waiting room, towards an office. "Sit down!" she says, offering her former ranger leader a seat.

"Thanks!" he replies, sitting down. "I'm glad you two are still together, I always thought you made a cute couple!"

"Thanks Tommy, but I know who you are really interested in!"

"It's wrong for me to think of her when my former student is here!"

"Tommy, listen to me! She needs you, she gave me something to give to you if I ever saw you, she gave a copy of this to everyone of us!" she responds handing Tommy a letter. "She loves you, you dumb falcon!"

"Thanks bear!" he replies, smiling

"I'll leave you alone to read it."

"Thanks!" he responds, opening up the letter.

_**Dear Tommy,**_

_**I know I'm probably the last person you were hoping to hear from, but so many things have happened but one thing has remained the same… I love you my white falcon, I never stopped, after your time as the red turbo, I tried to find you, but heard you were racing cars for a living, and then when you achieved your PhD, you went missing, but then I noticed recently your exploits as the Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger, Zordon would be proud of you my love.**_

_**I shall be coming to Reefside after you defeat those creatures and whoever the bad guy is, I really need to see you Tommy, please speak to me Tommy… please explain how you could give up on us?**_

_**All my love**_

_**Your pink crane**_

_**Kim**_

Tommy is in shock after he finishes reading the letter; Aisha walks in and notices this. "What's up Tommy?"

"I didn't give up on us"

"What?"

"I got a letter off Kim, saying that she met someone else!"

"No, that can't be right, I saw the letter she got!" replies Aisha, Tommy goes into his wallet, and takes out an envelope with THE letter inside. Aisha takes the letter off Tommy and reads it.

"I can't believe this, Kim wouldn't do this to you Tommy!"

"When does she arrive?" he asks, close to tears

"She came into town two nights ago!" 

"I won't ask how she knew I was the black ranger, I think I can tell, but if I give you my contact details, will you make sure she gets them?" he asks

"She works here!" she responds, he looks up at her in shock, and then a smile forms on his face.

"Can I see her when she finishes?"

"Of course, she should be on her way to my office now!"


	4. 2 Reds2 Yellows

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

If it's written like this, it's what's happening

"If it's written like this, it's what's being said"

_If it's written like this, it's what they're thinking_

**If it's written like this, it's what's being read in a letter**

"_**If it's written like this, it's what's being said through a wall/door"**_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

KIRA'S BIG BAD SURPRISE

When someone she thought she could trust hurts Kira, whom will she turn to? What happens when she falls in love with him?

--------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this, Kim wouldn't do this to you Tommy!"

"When does she arrive?" he asks, close to tears

"She came into town two nights ago!" 

"I won't ask how she knew I was the black ranger, I think I can tell, but if I give you my contact details, will you make sure she gets them?" he asks

"She works here!" she responds, he looks up at her in shock, and then a smile forms on his face.

"Can I see her when she finishes?"

"Of course, she should be on her way to my office now!"

--------------------------------------------

**AISHA'S OFFICE – 20-MINUTES-LATER**

Aisha is busy comforting Tommy when they hear a knock on the door and in walks two former pink rangers, Dr Kimberly Hart and Dr Dana Mitchell Grayson.

"Ish, what's going on?" wonders Kim

"Errrrrrrrrrm, Dana, maybe we should give these two some time alone!" replies Aisha

"Ok then!" replies Dana, quickly leaving with Aisha.

"Hi!"

"Hi Kim!"

"Tommy?"

"Come here" he replies, smiling and opening his arms to hold her, she's hesitant to do so.

"We need to talk!"

"I never sent the letter, just as I know now that this letter I have was **NOT** sent from you!"

"Letter, I never sent you a letter!" she replied with shock

"I know that now, but Kim, all we need to worry about is us! Well, that, and I need to worry about another former yellow!"

"One of your rangers?"

"Yeah"

"What happened?" she asked

"Well, Kira was attacked and raped by another former Dino Thunder!"

"Oh Tommy!" she responds, moving into his arms

"You see, this is where you belong, always has been!" he responds, smiling.

"Tommy, I think I speak for every former ranger from every former team when I say that we're all here for her!"

"Amen to that!" replies a voice from the door, the two turn round and see Aisha and Dana stood there.

"Thanks girls!" replies Tommy "come on, I gotta go see how she is!" he continues

"Come on then Tommy, let's check out my successor!" replies Aisha, grinning.

--------------------------------------------

**KIRA'S HOSPITAL ROOM – SAME TIME**

Conner and Kira are lay on her hospital bed, dreaming of what things will be like after Trent has been sent to prison.

"Conner, I don't want him coming after us!"

"Kira, we've got justice on our side!" replies Conner, holding her closer

"Not to mention 46 different former rangers!" replies a voice from the door, they both look towards it and see Tommy, Kim, Aisha and Dana stood there

"Doctor O you sly dog!"

"Don't say it Conner, or face the wrath of the original pterodactyl!" he responds

"And that would be me, and DON'T you dare underestimate me… I could take down three black, blue AND red rangers if I had to!"

"Ok, I get the hint, I'm sorry!" replies Conner quickly, leaving Kira, Tommy, Aisha and Dana in fits of laughter

"Anyway Kira, I'm happy to say that you're able to get out of here in a couple of days, where are your parents?" wondered Aisha

"They went back home, they wanted to fix some stuff up for me" replied Kira, snuggling closer to Conner "god I love you Conner!"

"I love you too Kira!" he responds holding her closer, Kim snuggles into Tommy's arms, looking up into his eyes while seeing this.

"I love you Tommy!"

"I love you too beautiful!"

--------------------------------------------

**KIRA'S HOME – NEXT DAY**

Conner is walking into Kira's home with her when they notice the place is dark, Conner takes Kira's hand and kisses it gently.

"Conner, you're too good for me!"

"No Kira, you're too good for me, but I'm willing to risk everything I have to be with you because I love you so much!" responds Conner, moving in to kiss her, as they start to kiss, the lights come on

"SURPRISE!" comes a group of voices; they turn round and notice Kira's mom and dad, Cassidy, Devin, Hayley, Tommy, Kim, and Ethan

"Oh my god, Conner did you know anything about this?" asks Kira

"Know about it? I planned it!" he grins in response.

"Oh Conner!" she squeals, throwing her arms around him. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too sweety!" he responds, kissing her forehead gently.

"Ok love birds, put each other down, we've got a party to start!" laughs Ethan; Conner shoves his hand up in Ethan's face.

"Ethan, they're in love, leave them alone!" responds Cassidy, holding onto Devin as Kira and Conner continue to kiss each other, as they begin to break apart, they look into each other's eyes.

"Now let's really get this party started!" he grinned

--------------------------------------------

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

A red BMW is parking up outside Kira's home, and out step's a young couple.

"Jason, are you sure this is the right place?" asks the young woman

"I'm positive, this is the address Tommy gave us, come on Trin, she's my cousin as well, she'll be over the moon to know that we're representing her!"

"How do you know Jason?"

"Because she's family!" replies Jason, knocking on the door, when it's opened, he comes face to face with his aunt. "Hi Aunt Rachel!"

"Jason? Little Jason?"

"Not so little anymore!" replies another voice

"Trini? Trini Kwan?"

"No, Trini Scott!" replies Trini, smiling.

"You two are married?" she responds in shock

"Yeah!" they reply, smiling

"Come in, come in, what are you doing here anyway?" she wonders.

"Actually, we're here to speak with Kira!" replies Trini

"What's she done?" wonders Charles, walking out of the kitchen

"Well, the thing is, a friend of ours told us about what happened, and we thought we could help!" responds Jason

"Depends on who your friend is!" replies Charles

"Dr. Tommy Oliver!" replies Jason and Trini, a smile forms on Charles and Rachel's faces, when Trini notices a young man on the sofa "Who's he?" she asks, pointing to him.

"He's Kira's boyfriend, Conner McKnight!" replies Charles "A fine young man in my opinion!" he continues

"To of won the heart of my cousin, he must be!" responds Jason

"She won my heart when I met her!" responds Conner, waking up, he sits up, rubs his eyes, and stands up extending his hand towards Jason. "Conner McKnight!"

"Jason Scott, and this is my wife Trini, I'm Kira's cousin and a friend of Tommy Oliver's!" he replies looking at the bracelet on Conner's arm, Conner somehow knows that Jason was a former red ranger, he looks back at his aunt, "so, where's shorty?"

"Careful Jason Lee Scott, remember, I know where you live!" replies a voice from the stairs, Conner runs over to the stairs to greet her with a proper good morning kiss.

"Morning you!" he grins

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I hope to get more like that!" she replies

"Give it time!"

"Anyway, Jason, why are you here?"

"Tommy called me and told me you might need a lawyer to prosecute your case!"

"Tommy? You mean Dr Oliver?"

"Yeah, we're old school friends!"

"Well, if he thinks you're good enough to represent me, then why not?" she responds, grinning


End file.
